Come with me
by AstoriaAliceMalfoy
Summary: Astoria asks Draco to move to France with her. Now includes a Christmas visit by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Astoria/Draco
1. Come With Me

**_A.N: _**After getting so much positive reviews on Draco Malfoy in Love, I decided to write this. I know it's not the best but I hope you'll like it

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

><p>Astoria was finally happy, she had everything. A house, a job and the war was finally over. Or she didn't really have the house yet, but she was moving in in two weeks, since she'd finally finish her education at Hogwarts. Astoria couldn't help but to feel a little sad. Hogwarts had always been a special part of her life. She'd been safe there, well except for her fifth year when Snape had been the headmaster but even then, her life hadn't really been at risk since she was a Slytherin.<p>

But now, it had all come to an end. Tomorrow, she would be getting out of Hogwarts and finally packing her things and moving to her new house. The packing and organizing everything would take about a week which was why Astoria was prepared that it would take two weeks for her to move in.

And her job? She had gotten a place as a healer in a hospital in France. It was much like St. Mungo's except for the fact that it was, of course, in France. She was very excited about that too. She had always liked France. But there was one thing that made Astoria a bit upset. She was alone. Unlike her father and mother had hoped, she had not found herself a good husband from Hogwarts. Although Astoria knew that she had never truly tried since she was convinced that her taste of men was somehow wrong.

The one time Astoria Greengrass had actually fancied someone, it had gone horribly wrong. The man in question had been Draco Malfoy. Astoria had always thought that there was something about him that screamed for help but in her fourth and Draco's sixth year, she really saw for the first time how troubled he was. And later that year she had also dicovered why. She had never uttered a word to anyone that she had fancied him. Even though the Greengass family had always gotten along with the Malfoy's and had considred them as their family friends but they, like everyone else, had taken a bit of distance from them when Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban.

To Astoria this was a shame. She, her sister Daphne and Draco had been friends. _Had_ been friends. Astoria knew that if she would tell her parents about how she used to think that he was dreamy, they'd probably disown her. And when you would add the fact that she had actually, sort of, kissed him in her fifth year, then they would deffinetly disown her.

This was what Astoria was thinking on her last night in Hogwarts.

The next day, while sitting on the train, Astoria couldn't help but to think that would she ever see Draco again. How could've she known that she was going to meet him very soon...

* * *

><p>Astoria stepped into the Greengrass house. She had, just a second ago, succesfully apparated into the yard.<p>

"Mother?" she called. Soon her mother came into view.

"Astoria! My dear", her mother said as she ran to hug her youngest daughter.

"Mum", Astoria whispered as she hugged her back.

"Astoria dear. Take those bags of yours to upstairs and come to greet our guests", said her father as he came to hug his daughter too.

"Guests?" Astoria's parents looked at each other and it was clear to Astoria that they were trying to hide something from her. To hide the fact that she knew this, she waved her wand at the bags and they disappeared.

"I would also suggest that you would go and put on some nicer clothing", her mother said. Astoria frowned at this. There were only a handful of people in the worl that for some reason couldn't see her in normal muggle clothing. This group included the Malfoys.

Soon Astoria came downstairs again and glanced at herself from the mirror when she passed it. She looked good in her white dress. The dress had small dark brown details here and there and it was, all in all, stunning.

When Astoria came into the living room, or whatever it's called, she thought, her breath got caught in her throat. There on their couch were two figures. The other one was Narcissa Malfoy looking a bit happier than Astoria would have imagined and next to her was Draco. Draco looked pale, paler than usual. But when he looked at her, Astoria saw small smile dancing on his lips. It was nothing like the wicked grin Draco had once been wearing, but it was enough to make Astoria's cheeks a little redder than before.

Astoria sat on to the couch opposite Draco and next to her mother.

"It's so nice to see you again Astoria", Narcissa started.

"It's a pleasure to see you too", Astoria said. "It's good to see you too Draco"

"Oh yes, you haven't met Draco since...?" Astoria's mother started.

"Since my seventh year", Draco said, saying something for the first time. This time Astoria was almost sure that she saw a hint of that wicked smile on his face. Astoria blushed a little because she knew what Draco meant. They had indeed met once, briefly, in Draco's seventh year just before Draco had been called into a Death Eater meeting of some sort. He had been terrified and Astoria had been there to tell him that it was all going to be okay. And then, out of nowhere, he'd kissed her. It hadn't lasted for long but it had been one of the greatest things that had ever happened to Astoria. And even though she didn't know it, Draco had liked it just as much.

"Yeah..." Astoria said, not sure how to reply.

"How come you met during that year? I mean, Draco was a...well, not always there and I thought you didn't even know people in Astoria's year?" asked Narcissa clealry seeing that something was going on between her son and his childhood friend.

"Well Daphne was in her seventh year too, and Astoria was returning her a book or something and we met in the Slytherin common room. Briefly." Draco lied. Astoria just stared at him. She couldn't understand how he could lie like that but then again, he had been raised up by his Death Eater father, the master of multiple lies.

"Yes, it was shortly after Christmas, am I correct?" Astoria said, playing along.

"I think it was", Draco said. They just stared at each other for a moment. Then there was a knock on the door. Both Astoria's and Draco's mothers went awfully quiet and soon Astoria heard a familiar voice saying: "Hello" It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Astoria. Why don't you go and show Draco the gardens?" Astoria's mother suggested. Astoria nodded and got up. So did Draco.

They walked quietly in the garden. They really didn't know what to say to each other. The silence lasted for a time that felt like forever.

"So, I heard you have a house and a job in France?" Draco said.

"Yes, I do. It's quite interesting. Moving there I mean. My father of course thinks that it's foolish since I don't even have myself a husband yet", Astori said not even knowing where her sudden excitement had come from.

"I wish I could do that too", Draco said, "Just escape. Get away from everything. You know, you'd think that after the ministery has decided to not put you to Azkaban, you'd be happy, but I'm not. People haven't changed. I'm still a Death Eater to them. There's no escape from that"

"Yes there is." Astoria suddenly said, "come with me."

They both stopped. Draco stared at Astoria, he's eyes wider than ever before. Is she serious? he asked from himself. Astoria stopped because she realized what she had said. Sure she had thought about it, asking someone to come with her. But she'd never imagined that she'd end up asking Darco.

"Are you serious?" Draco half asked, half whispered. Astoria thought for a second or two.

"Yes. Yes I am." she finally said, "come with me."

Astoria expected him to laugh at her or something but he didn't instead he kissed her. It took Astoria a second to understand what was going on. How Draco's lips had suddenly come down to hers and were now kissing her. How his arms were wrapped around her waist as he drowned her into the sweetest feeling she'd ever felt.

"Is that a yes?" Astoria asked after he'd backed away.

"Yes", Draco said. Astori grinned like a fool and kissed him again.

One month later Astoria was sitting in the kitchen of a nice French house, reading the Daily Prophet. Suddenly she felt someone's arms around her.

"Happy that you took me with you?" a voice asked. Astoria smiled at Draco as she turned around to face him. She noticed that he didn't look so pale anymore. He looked happier. He actually had a grin on his face. He was back to the way he used to be. Happy, cunning, and everything else. But there were also two new things about him that made both of them very happy. First, he didn't call muggle borns mudbloods anymore, Astoria had told him to stop or else she'd kick him out (this had been a joke that Draco had taken a bit too seriously) and second, he was beginning to think that he was in love.

So was Astoria happy that she took Draco with her? She pretended to think about it before answering:

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. REVIEW! IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS I MIGHT JUST WRITE MORE. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p> 


	2. A Nightmare Before Christmas

_**A.N:**_ So this is the seocnd chapter of Come With Me as I promised. I've decided to make this a three chapter story (at least). The next chapter will have a sort of Christmas-feeling to it (hopefully) and I think we might just figure out exactly what a Malfoy Christmas is like. So review a lot, if you want the next chapter before Christmas Eve.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Never have and never will.

* * *

><p>Three months after moving into France, Draco was sitting on a couch in his (and Astoria's) living room. He was staring straight into the depths of the ever so happy flames dancing in the fireplace when he heard something knocking on the window. It was an owl. An owl that Draco recognized a bit too well. It was his father's. Draco just stared at the owl for a moment, not quite sure if he should let it in. But then he came to his senses and realized how mad, no furious, his father would be if he'd let his owl freeze in the cold December air. He walked to the window and slowly opened it, letting the owl in. He took the letter that had his, not Astoria's, only his, name. He took a deep breath and opened the letter.<p>

_Dear son, your mother is very anxious to meet you. She, for some reason, believes that you are in a relationship with the Greengrass girl. Because she believes this, she also wants to visit you, so I have decided that we shall spend Christmas there with you and the Greengrass girl, in France. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco shook his head. This was just what he had expected from his father. Lucius didn't ask if Draco _wanted _them to come, but he just assumed, or more like knew, that Draco really had no choice. But what made Draco even angier was about was the name his father had used of Astoria. The Greengrass girl. First of all, Astoria was not just any girl, at least not to Draco. And second, his father knew her name, so why did he not use it?

"Is something wrong?" Draco heard Astoria ask from behind him. "No, everything is fine", Draco said and turned around. He could see how Astoria's eyes widened as he did so. "You're lying to me", she whispered. "No I'm not", Draco said. "Yes you are! You're all pale again", Astoria said. Then her eyes landed on the letter Draco was still holding in his hands. "Who's that from?" Astoria asked. "No one", Draco said while putting the letter behind his back. Astoria's eyes widened a bit more. "Oh", Astoria said, looking at her feet. "Is it from...ah...from a girl?" she half whispered. This made Draco take a step forward.

"No! It's from my father! Here, you can read it", Daco said. In all his childhood years he'd learned to fear only one thing. The Dark lord. But in these few months that he had spent with Astoria, he had learned to fear something else. Losing Astoria. After all, if he would lose Astoria, he would lose his life. He would possibly have to live with his parents again. And that was something he did not want.

Astoria took the letter in her hands. "Well I see your father hasn't changed", she stated after she'd read it. "No, he hasn't", Draco said. "So they're going to spend Christmas here. That is going to be a bit difficult", Astoria said. "Yes. Yes it is", Draco said as he went to sit on the couch. Draco, on the other hand was quite sure that his reasons to believe that Christmas was going to be difficult were very different from Astoria's reasons. He knew that he would have to explain his relationship with Astoria to his father. And he did not know how to do that. He didn't know what to say. Because, even though Draco Malfoy, for the first time in his life was ashamed of something, he still had to admit it. He didn't even know what his relationship with Astoria was. And he was going to, whether he liked it or not, figure out what Astoria meant for him.

It was only a day left before Draco's parents would come and Astoria was nervous. At 8 pm. she could tell, from the way Draco sat and the way he moved that he was, if not afraid then at least uncomfortable. She knew that Draco's father would come with many unanswered questions and many uncomfortable situations. She could only hope that Draco's mother would be kinder.

As Astoria sat on the couch before the fireplace, she thought about her first kiss. The way Draco hadn't been afraid that someone might see them and how he had just wanted to feel close to someone. Or at least that's what she assumed it was about. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Draco sat next to her. "You need to give me an answer. Are we or are we not in a relationship?" he asked. Astoria stared at him in disbelief. "Well, yes. I would like to say that we are in a relationship" "You would like to say?" It was obvious that Draco was not pleased with Astoria's choice of words. "Yes. I would like to say so. But I'm not sure if you are going to deny that pleasure from me. It seems that you don't want your father to know", Astoria said. Draco stared at Astoria for a moment before he kissed her. This kiss, was somehow different. It felt like Draco was trying to prove that he did not consider her as a toy of some sort. That he considered her as someone he could trust. "I am not going to deny anything from you. Quite the opposite", Draco stated when he broke off the kiss, Astoria smiled. She knew now. She knew that nothing would go wrong and that Daco was going to be there for her. Forever.

Astoria smiled at Draco and suddenly Draco's expression changed. He no longer seemed like he was unsure. In fact, it seemed like he had just decided something. He leaned closer to Astoria and Astoria's breath got caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and she could feel that Draco was close to her, there wasn't even an inch between them. And just then, when Draco's lips touched hers and she was about to wrap her arms around his neck, someone knocked on the door. Astoria opened her eyes and got up. She heard how Draco said something very quietly, but she didn't even want to hear what exactly he had walked to the door and opened it. After all, she was a healer and the best one in town. But when she opened the door, she was shocked. She couldn't even breathe.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. We weren't expecting you before tomorrow" "Oh we decided to come a little early. I hope you don't mind", Lucius Malfoy said. "Of course not. Come in", Astoria decided to play it nice. After all, there was nothing to be won with fighting Lucius Malfoy. She could only lose. "Draco! Your parents are here", she called out. It didn't take two seconds for Draco to get there.

"Mother, father. I'm so pleased to see you", he said as he went to give his mother a small hug. Astoria observed all of this. She could see how Narcissa Malfoy smiled when her son hugged her and how Lucius smiled a bit too. Draco didn't hug his father, but that was not unexpected. 'They are men after all', Astoria thought. "Would you like something to drink? Perhaps some tea?" Astoria asked. Like said before, she wanted to appear as nice as possible. "Oh, yes please." Narcissa said.

Astoria just nodded and went to the kitchen to make the tea. Soon Draco came too. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Astoria asked playfully. Draco's expression was very serious when he answered: "They haven't even started yet" And then he went back to his parents and Astoria was left in to the kitchen to figure out just what Draco's words had meant.

* * *

><p>So, assuming that you want the next chapter: REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Respect for the Pureblood Ways

**_A.N:_ **So I just needed to get this out before Christmas, or is it Christms already? Anyways, I know it's not my best work but I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Astoria was still standing in the kitchen, frozen. What on earth had Draco meant? 'They haven't even started yet?' what was he talking about? They hadn't started what? Astoria just shook her head and went back to the living room with the tea. Draco had obviously guided his parents to sit on the same couch that he and Astoria had occupied just a few minutes ago.<p>

Astoria silently placed the mug of hot tea on the table in front of Narcissa Malfoy. She didn't look at her because Draco's words had scared her a bit. As she straightened herself she asked: "Is there something else you need?" she asked. The Malfoy couple shook their heads. Astoria nodded and went to sit next to Draco. She felt how Draco took her hand in his. He seemed quite uncomfortable.

"So. How's life at the manor?" Draco asked. "Everything is...fine. Things are quite the same as before", Lucius said. Draco felt like laughing. His father had been scared during the war, and Draco could remember a certain fiasco in the Malfoy manor when they had let Harry Potter escape. He remembered how his father had told him: "Draco, if we're the ones to hand him over to the Dark Lord, everything will be the same again" And now, when the war was over, after all of those horrible times, his father used the word _fine_.

Astoria could sense how Draco tensed up. She looked at him and saw that he seemed pale again. In fact, he looked sick. "I think I'll get myself something to drink",he said and got up. Astoria followed him with her eyes. Something was deffinetly wrong with him. She glanced at Lucius and Narcissa and gave them a little smile. After that, she followed Draco in to the kitchen. She found him leaning on the counter. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Did you hear what he said? Everyhting's fine? I hardly believe that", Draco said, his tone told Astoria that Draco was truly mad. "Look. You know your father, you know that he would never in his life admit that something would be wrong, or that he isn't respected anymore. You knew that before they got here", Astoria said as she went to wrap her arms around Draco. "Yes. Yes, I did" was all Draco said as he hugged her back.

Back in the living room, Lucius was at least as mad as his son. "Did you see them? I cannot believe that Draco would want to be with someone like her", Lucius said. Narcissa turned to look at him in disbelief. "Excuse me? I thought that you liked the Greengrass family. They are, after all, respected purebloods and they are our friends"

"Yes, but why couldn't he choose someone else. Perhaps that older Greengrass girl, Daphne, or whatever was her name"

"What on earth is wrong with Astoria?"

"She is not like us. She would fit in better with someone like the Weasley's! She has no respect for purebloods and our ways"

"So that's why you hate her!" came a voice from behind Lucius. Lucius turned around to stare at the furious face of his only child.

"Yes, that is exactly why I don't like her. And that is also why I think you should start seeing someone else", Lucius said as he got from the couch.

"Well, father, I won't. I will not start seeing someone else, because I am finally happy. I don't have to think about some stupid manners or ways to behave, I can be myself. And as unpleasant as it is, you're right. Astoria doesn't share all of our beliefs but that doesn't give you the right to compare her to scum like the Weasley's." Draco said. Astoria and Narcissa were both staring in horror as the two Malfoy men stared at each other.

"Perhaps we should all calm down", Astoria suggested after a moment had passed. "Perhaps I should get some more tea" she added quietly to herself.

"I shall help you", Narcissa said. Astoria's eyes almost popped out of her head. She was shocked. Was Narcissa Malfoy offering to help her do something that normally would've been done by elves?

Anyways, Astoria just nodded and went to the kitchen while Narcissa followed. As they got to the kitchen, Narcissa spoke:

"I hope you understand that it will be very hard for Lucius to accept you as a part of the family, you will have to work very hard",

"I know. And I will." Astoria kept a small pause, "Did you know that Draco kissed me when I was just a fifth year?" Narcissa seemed unsurprised.

"No. But after the war I noticed that Draco did have a sort of soft spot for someone. It didn't take too long to realize who it was." she stated. Astoria just smiled.

Astoria and Narcissa weren't surprised as they found Draco and Lucius standing on the exact same places where they'd stood just minutes before. "We're leaving", Lucius suddenly said. "We don't need to spend our time with these people" Astoria felt as something snapped inside of her.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she placed the tea mugs she had been carrying on the table. "These people? What gives you the right to refer to me as one of 'these people'? I am just as respected in the pureblood world as you are, and although I do not go around declaring the message of your pureblood ways, as you referred to them before, it doesn't mean that I don't agree with them and respect them"

All of the Malfoys just stared in disbelief as Astoria continued.

"And if you, Mr. Malfoy, have a problem with me, I would like it very much if you would say it to my face and not whisper it behind my back!" Astoria was panting. She didn't know where all this had come from but she suddeny felt a lot stronger. She stared at Lucius Malfoy, whose face was now supporting a small hint of a smile.

"Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps you, miss Greengrass, are not so different from us after all" Astoria just nodded. "Thank you mr. Malfoy"

Astoria took a glance at Draco who now seemed like he was recovering from a heart attack. It was quite obvious that he hadn't been expecting Astoria to stand up against his father.

"Please, sit down" Astoria said to everyone as she realized that they were all still standing. She herself sat down on to the small couch behind her and soon Draco came to sit next to her.

"Well, that was entertaining" Draco whispered. "I'm afraid it might not be the last conversation about this matter", Astoria whispered back to him. And she was right. It had just been the first of many arguments that Lucius and Astoria had. And it also became almost a tradition, that these arguments were all fought around Christmas.

"I wonder what you're going to get for christmas?" Draco whispered to Astoria, causing them both to laugh.


End file.
